Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a heater for supporting a substrate in a processing chamber for electronic device fabrication. More specifically, a modular heater that may be utilized in a deposition chamber, an implant chamber, an etch chamber, or an annealing chamber for electronic device fabrication processes.
Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, light emitting diodes, and the like, substrates are subjected to many thermal processes, such as etching, deposition, implant, and annealing. Many of these processes require the substrate to be heated to a desired temperature and that temperature is maintained during the specific process. Substrate heating is typically provided by heating devices that radiate heat toward the substrate, provide heat by conduction that is transferred to the substrate, provide heat by induction that is transferred to the substrate, or some combination thereof. In some thermal processes, the substrate must be rapidly heated to a desired temperature to ensure the initiation of film formation or migration of ions (such as in an implant process). During many of the thermal processes, temperature uniformity is also desired across the surface area of the substrate in order to provide uniform chemical or physical reactions on the substrate.
However, many conventional substrate heating schemes have slow heating ramp times as well as poor capability to provide sufficient temperature uniformity across the substrate. This results in longer processing times, and may also result in incomplete processing, which severely affects device yield and throughput. Further, many conventional chambers and associated heating devices are not configured for use in a manner that enables adaptation of different heating regimes without significant rework and downtime.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods for an improved substrate heater that enables uniform heating of a substrate.